


Dumbledore's tangled webb

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, Multi, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: What if the unthinkable had happened in the Harry Potter universe and Tom Riddle was not Voldemort, the marauders were friends and from different houses.  The Dursleys were good parents and family to Harry.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to Trickster32 again, for reading and editing this story. As always this is an alternative universe and the story and characters reflect this. Please be warned that there is character bashing of both the dark and light side in this story. As always I am not making any money out of the characters here as they belong to Ms Rowling, I am just playing with them for a while

Albus Dumbledore looked at his bonded and asked “So you know what to do Gellert”

“Yes! Albus...don’t fret, this way we can be together forever and rule both the magical and enslave and rule the mundane society”

“Me as the leader of the Light and you as leader of the Dark, together we will ensure that the creatures, half-bloods and mundanes are destroyed for the scum they are...and when we have cleared magical society of the scum we will enslave and rule the whole world...magical and mundane”

“Shame that the poor child had to die, just on the cusp of adulthood at the age of twenty-five!...where did you hide the body?”  
“Buried it somewhere nobody will ever look for it, or can get near to it love”

“Ah! Under the Womping willow tree....they say that the Womping willow gets its personality and traits from the soil it is grown in; but at least nobody but a few hardy birds will be able to touch the thing, when it is fully grown. Albus out of all the half breeds and mundanes boys within our clasp Why did you choose the boy Tom Riddle for our plan?”

Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard since Merlin some people claimed, smiled at his long term bonded and lover and answered “Simple! Tom Riddle was a poor abused half-blood scum from the Slytherin house, who was the rightful heir to the Slytherin Lordship. He had to be eliminated to ensure that the Slytherin Lordship did not fall into his innocent hands and if we had left him alive, he would have challenged me later on. He has no family in either the mundane or magical world, especially after I killed his mundane family and ensured his mother died painfully in childbirth. I have ensured that nobody has been close to him throughout his schooling at Hogwarts. He has for the last five years being touring around the world, and so nobody in Britain knows exactly what he looks like Gellert. And he was magical strong, young, handsome and intelligent....all the properties that you are my love”

Gellert smiled at his long term bonded Albus Dumbledore, and remembered the pact they had at the end of the last mundane world and wizarding war. Albus would pretend to defeat him in a duel and then he would be imprisoned alone in his own fortress for the rest of his natural life.

After a period of time, Albus would release him and he would live first in Magical Britain in secret in Godric's Hollow and then when Albus could arrange it; openly as a young wizard, he would then start to take over the Dark fraction of wizarding society and Albus would tightened his control of the Light Fraction. Together they would ensure that their plans made in Germany after the first mundane world war were implemented successfully. The plan so simple, but complicated to enact would give the bonded couple the power and glory they needed, of course there would be necessary casualties and one of them had been a shy, but very magically gifted orphaned young half-blood called Tom Riddle.

Albus looked at his bonded Gellert Grindelwald, now Tom Riddle and soon to be Tom Voldemort. Albus felt something for his bonded, but knew that as soon as Gellert usefulness to him was over, he would ensure he was killed by his Godson's son. The Godson who he would ensure to corrupt and kill at the right time. Ensuring that his son was raised the right way for his plans, as an abused and lonely child who was denied the basic human rights that all children, mundane and magical should have.

The plan he had thought of and was now enacting would only reach completion in 45 years, maybe 50 years in the future. Then he would be the undisputed leader of both the mundane and magical world. He would ensure that he ruled for all time, nothing could go wrong with the plan, nothing as he had ensured that the actors he had chosen to play the parts he wanted were easily led, and easily disposable after their usefulness to his plans were over. 

Perhaps he should of heeded the old Yorkshire saying off ‘There’s many a slip ‘twixt the cup and the lip’ or even the Irish well known saying ‘best laid plans are subject to Murphy’s law of life’

The best part of his plan was that he would be seen to be the wise and light counsel, the wizard and man who loved everybody and everything. His secret lover and bonded Gellert Grindelwald would be blamed and then killed by the his pompous and righteous followers and then he could ensure that the Dark fraction and supporters were decimated and killed as the scum of society they were.

No by the start of the new Millennium, Chief and wise Warlock Albus Dumbledore would be the at least the ruler of all the magical world and hopefully have enslaved the mundane animals as well. But best of all the simple plans he had devised and thought of could be changed quickly and easily to be adapted to new and different situations as and when they arose.

After all the prophecy that the old Gypsy pronounced just as he was born in their encampment on the old Lord Dumbledore’s lands, the Gypsy leader who had been dragged into the Dumbledore’s manor house repeated to the family his Grandmother’s prophecy regarding their first born child which was “Born to those who will thrice bear all for him and define him and his actions, born as the old seventh month goes...and the Dark lord his lover will mark him more than his equal, and they should rule forever both worlds......” Albus’ family had celebrated that the Gypsy prophesied great things for their first born son, as the celebrations continued well into the night the family did not realise that the Gypsy leader had not given them the whole prophecy that his mother had spoken which was “Born to those who thrice bear all for him and define him and his actions, born as the old seventh month goes..and the Dark Lord his lover will mark him more than his equal, and they should rule forever both worlds...but others will join together as family should do and their power will be the ultimate defeat for both him and his lover, and saving of both world and its inhabitants”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody has won a bet regarding how the dark and light side have been beaten, and their leaders imprisoned. Who has won the bet?

Severus looked at his soul mate and asked “For Merlin’s sake how did you do it?” 

“Do what, Sevvie” asks Harry Potter, Lord of multiple defunct magical Lordships, now the two societies were finally merged together.

“Do NOT CALL ME SEVVIE!” demands Severus and he continues “Poisoning both inner circles of Voldemort and Dumbledore?”

“By mundane means as well?” joins in Sirius Black, joined by his long term friend Remus Lupin “The mundane authorities now believe that the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters are rival gangs working together to promote and sell homemade mundane drugs”

“I cannot lie....it was not me but Dudley who did the harmless prank”

“Dudders! Little Dudders!” exclaimed Petunia, Harry’s aunt and his other mother

“Yes......he thought up the idea, and then Kreacher and Dobby executed it” Severus opened his hand out to Harry’s uncle and his other father Uncle Vernon “That’s ten pounds you owe me....told you it was the eldest of the two and not the youngest of the boys” stated Severus.

“Not paying....because we know that Dudley..”

“Cannot brew or cook to save his life....so he had outside help, namely the old greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts himself....you owe me tenner” Sirius held his hand out to Vernon’s sister Aunt Marge, who laughing paid up with out complaint.

“You do know that now both mad evil Lords have been arrested for being drug barons and their orders for selling and producing drugs, that we can now live openly as the family we are and have always been’ commented Dudley walking into Grimauld place lounge and sitting next to his cousin Harry, Harry laughed and nudged his cousin and surrogate brother “No more you being the Looser Neville Longbottom and Aunt Marge being your mother Augusta Longbottom”

“Well I am keeping out the range of Neville at the moment, he has suddenly found himself engaged to that creepy Lovegood woman......Luckily his Uncle and mother can contest the bonding agreement on his behalf. She will most likely have to bond with Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy to Ginny Weasley as per the original bonding contract drawn up by Draco’s Grandfather just before he died”

“Couldn’t happen to a nicer couple and families....So are Augusta and her partner Neville’s Uncle going to finally bond”

“Good Merlin no!” Exclaimed Sirius, “last I heard from Andromeda was that the Uncle would relinquish the now defunct Lordship to Neville, and the pair were going on a gap year and travelling around the world...mundane and magical, with a big bash for all friends and family when they get back....apparently will cost just as much as a bonding and be much more fun for them”

“Don’t forget that Augusta and her partner are already bonded” added James Potter to the conversation

Everybody in the room sat opened mouthed at James’ comment and Harry asked the question on everybodies lips “Spill....how could Augusta and Neville’s Uncle be bonded....she was after all bonded to Frank Longbottom Senior”

“Frank Longbottom was gay, which although at the time was illegal in mundane society was condoned and excepted by the majority of mundane people. Augusta had fallen in love with the youngest Longbottom, but Dumbledore was adamant that Frank Longbottom bonded with Augusta”

“The magical society whilst talking the talk on equal rights and being in support of gay bondings and relationships...are a bunch of hypocritical idiots, who have been influenced for to long by both Voldemort and Dumbledore” added Fenrir Greyback, Remus bonded and Alpha of their family walked into the room, holding his hand out for the drink that Siruis had made.

“When did you get back then?” Sirius asked, handing over a large Martini shaken not stirred to the werewolf “Thought you were still on a job for HMS 00 service”

“Finished the job earlier than expected......and Tonks stayed to clear up the loose ends” Everybody in the room shuddered at the thought how Sirius' cousin’s daughter would clean up any loose ends.

“Anyway, thanks to Dumbledore and Voldemort, rights for creatures and others not from pure blood families have been slowly since the first mundane war been disbanded....that is why the magical world finally found them selves a dwindling society. Dumbledore though his actions against gays in the magical world has managed to almost make being in a committed relationship that is not a nominal heterosexual relationship illegal, which is hypocritical of the man”

“When you realise that he has been having a long term affair with the leader of the other side of the wizarding war.” Vernon commented helpfully to the group

Thankfully the Longbottoms were not fooled by Dumbledore’s act and hoodwinked both Dumbledore and both sides of the magical community into believing that Augusta and Frank were bonded when in fact Algie and Augusta had bonded earlier that year”

“So Neville is not Lord Longbottom.....” Lily Potter added to the conversation and continued where her bonded left off “Frank had bonded in secret and with his families permission and happiness to a mundane and they had a son....who was brought up by his father and the squib the Longbottoms employed to look after the heir to the Longbottom estate”

Harry looked at his mother, aunt sister and then Severus and exclaimed “It can’t be....Spinners End... “

Petunia finished the sentence for him “Severus father was Tobias Snape, he was a distinguished colonel in the mundane army and his mother was an heiress from the Prince’s family”

“Your faces!” James exclaimed “If you could see your faces”

“Perhaps it would be better if we started at the beginning of the story” volunteered Vernon “The children look confused”  
“They are not the only ones....I know the history and story and am still confused” Sirius added

“Look before trying to explain to the cubs, why don’t we send out for Chinese or an Indian and wait for the Tonks to arrive, that way the story only has to said once” With that the extended family sent out for a take away and awaited the arrival of Sirius cousin Andromeda Tonks and her family.

When the impromptu meal was over and Lily took a deep breath and started to tell the real story of the Longbottoms and how a group of people and their children, had managed to pull the wool over the eyes of two of the most evil magical Lords that had existed.


End file.
